


The Weight of the World

by StarsGarters



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Conflict, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drift - Freeform, Elevator Sex, F/M, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Gen, Internal Conflict, Light Dom/sub, Lima, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Spanking, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Voyeurism, hair play, happyplot happy, pit crew, semen play, skinsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We learn more about Hercules "Herc" Hansen, the most experienced Jaeger pilot in the Pan-Pacific fleet, his son Chuck Hansen and the Head of R&D Dr. Yates.<br/>Beware, it starts out fluffy but devolves into sheer filthy porn.  There is a sequel too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solace

 

Hercules Hansen walks through the door of the Pan Pacific Rim Research and Development Division and tries very hard to be quite small and ignorable. This is nearly impossible for a man of his height and build, all lean muscle and scars, to achieve.  

He nervously rubs the stubble on his jaw, wishing that razors and shaving soap weren’t one of the first items declared frivolous, his old electric shaver never quite gets close enough. He thinks it makes him look old and tired. 

“There you are! Quit lurking in the shadows and get over here. Look at these test scores!” The Head of the Jaeger Pilot Recruitment and Training Dr. Yvette Yates, waves him over. 

She’s forgotten to put her pale blonde hair up again and is using pencils again, messily stuck into her bun. Herc has wanted to pull those pencils out for weeks now. At every briefing he contemplates what she would look like under the coarse linens of his bunk.

The man who has faced down giant aquatic monsters in two legged nuclear tanks, chokes back his urge to flee from the room. Keep it casual. Casual, he thinks. “Oh hey. Okay.” He's never embraced the rockstar status that some of the other pilots have, he chafes at being exploited as a piece of government propaganda. Right now he wishes that he had a bit of those guys' swagger, some of their boundless self-confidence.

“These scores are amazing. Look at how high the Drift Compatibility ratio is on this subject! I think we’ve found your new co-pilot.” She grins at Hercules with crooked, cigarette yellowed teeth and pushes her glasses up her nose. She has nearly glowing pale skin from living in a research bunker with fluorescent lighting for months now. Dr. Yates jokes that she’ll explode if she ventures out into the sunlight now, Poof! Turn into ashes just like a vampire. 

Beautiful. Smarter than him by leaps and bounds. He always had a thing for blondes with attitude. They'll put you in your place and make you beg for more. Just like Angela did. He's made peace with her death, knowing that he'll fight the Kaiju with until his last breath. Jaeger pilots don't get the luxury of getting grey hair and growing old with those they love. They are lucky if their families even speak to them. He frowns at the thought of his estranged son, Charles. 

“Herc? Hello?” 

He startles, coughs and tried to cover that he was lost in thought staring at her. “Oh yeah. Right. Right. Very promising. Who’s the candidate?” 

“You know we use blind ID numbers to avoid favoritism and work on a strictly professional, scientific basis. You’ll find out like everyone else.” She doffs her lab coat and stretches out her arms. She's wearing the standard uniform everyone else does, but it looks good on her. Too good. Jesus, Hansen, what are you seventeen? Keep it in your pants!

“Didn’t you test out too? Do you think we’re compatible? Maybe you’ll be my co-pilot...” He flashes her a slow smile that she answers in turn, looking up at him through pale lashes. Oh yes. I’m not that old yet! 

“I just tested to calibrate the Drift equipment. I’m not a fighter, I’m a thinker.” She taps her head. “No room up there for anything not related to academia, Kaiju crap and knitting.”

Hercules chuckles, “Just like my mum. She taught Classics at the Uni.”

“So... that’s where you got your heroic first name. I was wondering about that...” She reaches over to get a pen and grazes his hand, lightly. Oh yes. Not that old at all. 

“So Dr. Yates, Yvette, want to get something at the cafeteria? A little celebration of all your team’s hard work?” The blue glow of the interface reflects off her lenses, and he holds his breath until she replies. 

“Why not?” Yvette flicks a paperclip at the back of one of her junior researcher’s head. 

“What was that for, THIS time?” His voice is high and nasal, he's poking away at a pile of Kaiju parts. The desk top is stained deep blue.

“Newt! You’re in charge until I get back.”  

“Sweet!” Newt gloats at his coworker, Hermann on the other side of the partition they share and makes a gesture of I’m watching you.

“Hermann? You’re in charge of Newt until I get back.”  

“But of course, Dr. Yates.” He smirks with rubbery lips and makes the same gesture back at Newt. 

  Yvette grabs her clipboard, “Sometimes I feel like I’m managing a school for hyper-aggressive children rather than an elite military research operation.” 

Herc chuckles, offers her his arm and says, “Really, there’s not much of a difference even on the best days.” 

*

Freckles... Freckles all the way down to the dimples of her bottom. Was not expecting that, wasn’t expecting this. He was hoping, but hope is such a fickle, fleeting emotion for a soldier. 

 Herc trails his scarred and calloused hand down the curve of her sweat-glistened back, lightly tracing the indents at the base of her spine. 

“Did you know you have a birthmark, right back here?” 

Yvette giggles as he pokes at a delicate place. “Not like I can see it without a mirror and my glasses. And a yoga pose. You Aussies and your skin...”  She wriggles enticingly.

“Slip.” He kisses her shoulder. “Slop.” Pulls her body tight against his. “Slap.”  

*

Herc should be nervous, this will be the first time he’ll meet the person who will Drift inside his head. The person who shares the strongest neural connection and compatibility with him. He’s resigned to his duty. Someone has to go out there and fight the Kaiju. Might as well be him.  His personal need for vengeance has sputtered and waned after so many battles. 

Doesn’t matter who the new pilot is, he trusts Dr. Yates’ test scores. What a lady. 

He can still smell the scent of her shampoo, feel the way her hair cascades down his skin when she takes out those damn pencils. He feels better than he has in years, finally letting down his guard. Angela wouldn’t have wanted me to be alone forever, right?

Dr. Yates winks at him from her desk stacked with instruments and interfaces, then gets back to berating the strange little man named Newt for some error. Glad I don’t have to deal with that, just stick me in the Jaeger and point me towards the Kaiju. 

Life is simple inside a Jaeger. Kill or be killed. It is better when you don’t have to think about why you’re doing it. Like Pentacost says, bring nothing into the Drift. No fears, no memories. But we’re old school pilots, these are mostly children. God, I am old, but for once I don't feel it.

  
>


	2. Affirmation

The new pilot candidates line up along the promenade, anxiously awaiting their fates. One by one they get the news, welcome or try again next time. Good looking group of recruits, Herc thinks.  

 

Looks like they forgot me this time, Herc thinks when no one comes to meet him. Then someone taps him hard on the shoulder, and Hercules Hansen hears a very familiar voice. “Hey Daaaad.” 

 

His son, Charles Hansen, looks him dead in the eye and enjoys his startled expression. “Looks like we’re compatible. Ready to get inside my head?” He smirks. 

 

“You’re joking.” Who put him up to this? They are going to be in a world of pain. 

 

“Nope! This is the candidate that had the best scores.” Dr. Yates taps on her clipboard. “Numbers don’t lie. This is your new pilot.”

 

“This is my SON.” Herc wishes that those words didn’t come out as strangled as they did. How can he begin to tell them how wrong this decision was? 

 

Jaeger pilots don’t have long lives for a good reasons. If the Kaiju don’t kill you outright, there’s mechanical failure, drowning, radiation sickness, Kaiju-blue poisoning, suicide... those are just the deaths of his closest personal friends. How can they expect him to go along with essentially condemning his only child to an early horrific death?

 

“Chill out, Major. I got this. Either it works or it doesn’t. I’m just here to kill Kaiju and get a little payback or have you forgotten Mom?” Chuck sneers at Herc, all blustery fire and bravado. 

 

How could he forget? That day when he chose to fly to the aid of his child and left his wife to die. Stacker says that it was the Kaiju that got her when it attacked Sydney, but it could have been the nuke they set off off the coast. They never found her remains. Sometimes Herc wonders if it would have been easier for Chuck if they had. Would a funeral have mended some of the gaping chasm between them? 

 

“I haven’t forgotten a single moment.” The events of that horrible day are etched on his skin in scars from the shrapnel that hit his vehicle. He wouldn’t be piloting a Jaeger if he didn’t have a deeply-suppressed death wish, that’s what the military psychologists say. How can he hope to repent, to make Charles understand that his mother would have wanted her child to live to thrive?

 

“Good. Because it is your fault that mom died. I’m going to try to stop these monsters from doing anymore damage to the good people of this nation so no more little boys have to grow up without their parents!” Chuck turns on his heel and marches off to the Drift testing chamber. 

 

Herc looks over at Dr. Yates and can’t quite meet her eyes. He’s ashamed both at the rude behaviour of his child and his obvious lack of parenting. The most important relationship in his life is an utter failure. He’s going to be Drifting with the person who despises him the most in this world. Herc would rather face a Kaiju with a pistol, but the numbers don’t lie. No, only people lie. 

 

“I didn’t know you were married too.” Dr. Yates flips the papers on her clipboard. 

 

Too? 

 

“I lost my wife in the first Australian Kaiju attack. I was in the Air Force at the time. I chose to save that boy rather than my wife. He’ll never forgive me for it.”  They walk to the Drift chamber,slowly, avoiding forklifts and workers rushing to finish the last Mark 4 Jaeger. “Seeing my son... it ripped off the scabs on some pretty deep wounds.” Herc wants to cry, but all that comes out is a rueful, sad chuckle. 

 

“That’s mighty poetic for a pilot.” Dr. Yates grabs his hand and grips it tight, “All of us have lost people... we love. That’s why we fight. Right?” 

 

“Who did you lose?”

 

“My entire department at San Francisco. I spent more time with my colleagues than my family. I  was on vacation in Las Vegas, of all places. Getting married at a casino. I rushed back after the city quarantine was lifted to help and found out that I was getting divorced that same day. So I enlisted.” She bites her lip. “Now I’ve got a crew of dedicated scientists, engineers and mathematicians to work with, they all have a story.  Nobody wants to talk about why they’re here, but it isn’t because they just wanted to work near the ocean.” She pauses and raises her eyebrows, “Except for Newt. He’s always the exception...” 

 

“So, yeah. You can do this. I’ve seen your numbers. Trust them. What’s the worst that could happen?” She leans in and kisses him, his stubble grates against her lips and for a just a moment long-burnt pain dissolves into pleasure. 

 

Herc pulls Dr. Yates into a storage room and locks the door behind them. “Feel like reaffirming life just a little bit?” He pulls one of the pencils from her bun and twirls it around his fingers, showing off the dexterity that aided him as a fighter pilot. “They can’t start anything without us anyways... Let them wait. It will be a good thing for Chuck, teach him some patience.” 

 

“This is not professional in the least, Mr. Hansen.” Her voice catches in her throat as he slides his hand up the back of her black tank top and deftly unlatches the clasp of her bra. “Oh you practiced that!”

 

“Three times a day. I had a bet to win.” Herc nuzzles at the base of her neck, inhaling her scent and committing it to memory. Little pleasures like the velvety softness of the skin on the underside of her tender breasts, little pleasures stave off the darkness. 

 

She shimmies her pants off on the floor, surprising him with her eagerness and lack of underwear. He groans out, “You practiced that!” and lifts her bodily on top of a crate of rations. Herc pulls her close to the edge, molds her ass cheeks with his hands while enjoying her whimpers of anticipation. His first sips of her salty dewiness are savored, and deft tricks of his mouth are demonstrated to tease and torment but then nothing matters except the feeling of her thighs clenching against his head and the feeling of her hands entangled in his hair. 

 

When she catches her breath and offers to respond in kind, he declines. “Someone will come looking for us soon. I’ve lived with a raging hard on before.” He laughs kindly. 

 

“Well just think of baseball!” Dr. Yates searches for something to clean up with. 

 

More like just think of Drifting with your kid, Herc frowns. This was going to be messy. 

 


	3. Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc and Chuck Drift for the first time and share more than either of them wants to.

 

 

Strapped into the Drift test machine, Herc clears his mind of all distractions, closes his eyes and awaits the inevitable. 

 

Neither of the Hansen's have said two words to each other since the moment they entered the testing chamber. 

 

For a moment, Herc has a random thought, How stupid would it be to strap two pilots to a fully functional Kaiju? How horribly wrong could that go? Naah. We've got the testing chamber for a reason. 

 

These people are professionals and he's flown more missions than the other Jaeger pilots combined. He trusts them. He trusts Dr. Yates. 

 

As the skull harnesses clip to their heads, and the whine of electronics booting up sounds in their ears Herc catches Dr. Yates' eyes with an errant glance. He's staring at her face when the Drift is started.  

 

The merging of their conciousness, father and son, melds together seamlessly. All the past years of distance, spite and regret flow together and merge. Success. Too easy.

 

Wait! That isn't right. Wait! Goddamn rabbit! 

 

Chuck is leading the Drift, poking and prying into the memories of his absent father. And he's found the last 6 months. 

 

Flashes of his father and Dr. Yates fucking in cargo elevators with the walls shaking as the Jaegers take off from the launch pads. He bends her over roughly, pumping with rapid thrusts into her swollen tightness. Her arms braced against the industrial grey steel, he winds his fingers in her hair. Drifting, he experiences the climax as if it were his own.

  *flash*

Fragments of her slim fingers stroking his face as she rides the codpiece of his skinsuit, grinding herself into a climax as he, as _they_ , suckle her breasts. Grinning as she licks the wetness from their skinsuit, holding back a groan as she deeply kisses them, her lips tasting of her succulent quim. 

*flash*

Snippets of her long blonde hair wrapped around his eager cock, teasing him until her lips draw shuddering spurts of pleasure from his loins. Her flushed face painted with his cum, dripping from her glasses. 

 

Then, just as suddenly, they flash out of the memory and sync again. 

 

The bond is strong, even if the bond is corrupted with fear, regret and resentment. They hold the neural handshake, perform the way they know they should, both well trained soliders. Then the test is over. 

 

Dr. Yates moves to remove Chuck's headset and as she leans over to flip the cable release, he whispers in her ear, "You are a right dirty bitch, aren't you?" 

 


	4. Lima

   

 

Dr. Yates glances at the younger Hansen, "What did you just say?" She wrinkles her eyebrows in query. She smells of soap, he knows that smell intimately now. There's the scar under her right temple, shrapnel from an exploded Drift machine years ago. He knows more about her now than he has any right to.  He knows what makes her tick, knows what makes her moan.

 

"Oh sorry, must have been left over Drift fog. Wasn't... quite myself." Literally. 

 

"Did you know I had 50 kills in the simulator, Dr. Yates?" Chuck regrets it the moment it comes out of his mouth, but that's all he knows, the only thing that could possibly impress this woman. Just being this close to her makes his eager cock stiffen and rise. 

 

She smiles kindly, "That's very impressive. Now let's get you out of this." Her hand touches the side of his face for a moment and he remembers the night when she greeted his father dripping wet out of the shower with a sly grin and a bottle of lubricant. He has to blink away the overwhelming memory of the tightness of her most intimate place milking the cum from his cock. Jesus Christ.  

 

Dr. Yates moves over to his father and he's seized by jealousy as she performs the same maneuvers, but lingers to whisper in Hercules' ear a casual intimacy. Feelings of inadequacy, regret and loss are burned out by desire. 

 

He's never felt like this before. Admittedly, he never had the chance. The pilot program was extremely rigorous, demanding the highest level of concentration and dedication. There was no time, no room for any relationship. 

 

Charles Hansen is barely 19 years old and he knows full well that he's not the smartest, the fastest or the best fighter, but there is no one who wants, who desires more than he does. His need is a gaping raw wound, never sealing, never healing. Right now all he wants is the good doctor to touch him the way she's touching his father. One more thing to prove. 

 

The Drift. What a mess. 

 

*

"So, did I tell you what your son said to me after the test?"  Dr. Yates is laying against his chest, playing with the damp hair, twirling it around her fingertips. 

 

"I'm sure it was charming." Herc sighs. He's been getting the side-eye from far too many people around the base. Chuck is making a name for himself already.

 

"He called me a 'right dirty bitch'." Not too surprising, but usually he knows better than to insult a superior officer. 

 

"Shall I smack him upside the head for you? Defend your honor? Lord knows he needs it." 

 

All Herc saw in the Drift was Chuck training, hours of endless training, the death of Angela Hansen, Sydney in flames. Too much death and sadness. Just a kid, for all that bravado and swagger. The slightest hint of compassion or pity made his son bristle like a cactus, spiky with resentment. 

 

"I don't think he ever learned how to treat a woman. Hell, I don't think he's even been with a woman. Drifting with your kid, I wouldn't recommend it to anyone." Herc wasn't trying to look, but you can't avoid things in the Drift. 

 

"If you saw that, think about what he's witnessed. With us." 

 

"Oh good lord, I'll have to avoid thinking about Lima then. Blow his little mind out, it would." 

 

Dr. Yates quirks her eyebrow, "Lima? Now you have to tell me."

 

Herc laughs, a deep rumble in his chest. "Are you sure? I'd hate to shock you." 

 

"Please. Give me more credit than that, you cocky flyboy." She tweaks one of his nipples.

 

"Well I was dating this gal in the pit crew, Lupe, and she started to brag to her gals that I was extraordinarily talented with my tongue. Something about endurance, positioning and staccato rhythms. Look I'm just enthusiastic about eating pussy." 

 

Nothing better than the feeling of a woman surrendering herself to the moment, giving over to waves of pleasure right before his eyes. And he liked to watch, blue eyes missing nothing while peeking out over their pubic mound. 

 

"Oh don't I know! Continue. And don't you dare leave out the details." 

 

"Not much to tell other than the other gals got really tired of listening to her brag, so they  challenged her to a bet. They would try me out and if she was right then she'd win the pool." He laughs, "Being the little bragger that she was, Lupe took them up on it. Thank god she told me about it too, because I don't speak Spanish very well. Enough to order lunch, at best." 

 

I kept coming back to my room and for a week there was a different woman there, just waiting to put me through my paces. For a while I lost track of who I had or hadn't gone down on, because they started to show up again, for seconds or thirds!" 

 

"Don't blame them. You need a large sample to draw conclusions from, they were just making sure of their averages. So did you win?"

 

"I didn't care! Lupe never shared any of the money with me anyway."

 

"That's a shame. Look, I don't think my sample set is large enough for me to completely decide if you're the best or not..." 

 

Herc takes the challenge, scoots her off his chest, supports his body above hers in a proper pushup stance. She runs her hands down the ropy muscles in his arms, hard bulges of hard-earned muscle. "I thought you were sated..." 

 

"Never." 

 

Herc pivots her legs off the bed, and kneels in front of her spread legs. "Let me show you how they like it in Lima..." He runs his calloused hands up and down her thighs, then down her calves.  

 

Spreading her labia, he can see a dribble of his semen leaking from her. Doesn't bother him in the slightest, not like any lad hasn't tasted his own seed from time to time. 

 

He suckles greedily at her lips, teasing her gently with the tip and flat of his tongue. Herc watches the spasms that seize his tongue travel up her pale form and her orgasm floods his mouth. 

 

He wipes their juices off his mouth with the back of his hand and climbs back on the bunk. He waits until she looks him in the eyes before ever so smugly asking, "So, how's that sample set now?" 

 

She chuckles, "Now I see where that boundless self-confidence and bravado come from..."

 

"Australia. We're born this way."

 

 "Seriously, Herc. The numbers don't lie. You two have perfect sync. I'm worried that you two might have a psychosexual loop starting. That's how most partnerships fail. We don't want your neural bond to weaken due to that." 

 

She groans, "Why did I have to fuck a Jaeger pilot?" 

 

"Hey now, I'm not the issue. We have to deal with Chuck though. He can't just be mouthing off like that. For one thing you out-rank him. You just have to put him in his place. For what is it worth, you can do whatever you want to him. You're a very persuasive woman, Dr. Yates." 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dirtypacificrimconfessions.tumblr.com/post/56572001440   
> This was my confession. I admit it.


	5. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Yates takes Chuck Hansen well in hand...

 

 

There she was again. Charles Hansen saw Dr. Yates every where, in the testing lab, in the commissary and in his all too frequent dreams. 

 

No one really made an effort to speak to him, that was fine with him. People were weak, easily broken and he was strong. 

 

He was a Jaeger pilot. Well, he would be as soon as the next Kaiju attacked. They were on call for the next two days, just in case. 

 

He'd space off into the distance while doing some mindless busy work and sort through his borrowed memories. Often he went back to one in particular. The good doctor greets him with one of her scarves that she wraps around his head, blindfolding him. 

 

Then the sensations begin, arousal of course, excitement and the thrill of the unknown mix in with a hint of adrenaline that makes his heart race. 

 

She divests him of his uniform in silence, occasionally kissing or licking a portion of his exposed skin until he burns with anticipation and it takes all of his control to not rip off the blindfold and bury himself into her wet and willing flesh. 

 

"Cadet Hansen?" 

 

Chuck blinks back his stolen recollection as Dr. Yates stands in front of him, in her uniform and a spotless white lab coat. There are two pencils in her hair that he longs to pull out and then trace the trail of freckles down her back. 

 

"Yes ma'am?"

 

"We need to talk. Privately." 

 

Well, now. "About what?" 

 

"Come with me." Of course. He nods and follows Dr. Yates. As they walk down the promenade, he watches the way she walks, her hips tilting to and fro  and wishes that the lab coat was shorter or altogether gone.  

 

Chuck doesn't notice the amused smirk on his father's face as they walk past the Jaeger hanger bay.

 

Her quarters. Chuck can scarcely believe his good luck. 

 

Maybe the good doctor wants to sample the younger Hansen, he doesn't blame her for that. He's in remarkable physical condition, in the prime of his youth. Doesn't have much to do other than work out and preen. He's rightfully proud of his rippling stomach and strapping frame. 

 

He can't wait to see her freckles up close, to taste them with his tongue. He has to concentrate on not coming in his shorts right there, he's so excited by the possibilities. She's a right dirty bitch indeed.

 

"Cadet. Please take off your boots, looks like you stepped in some oil.  We need to talk about what you are probably experiencing in the Drift."

 

Oh really? He takes off his boots and places them by the door.  

 

"You are aware that there are certain memories that are... stronger than others. And I fear that you are developing a psychosexual loop. That is the number one cause of sync failure. We need you Cadet. We need you to fight the Kaiju. Is there anything that you need to talk about or need to work through? What is causing you to focus on these specific memories?"

 

"Off the record?"

 

"Yes, of course."  

 

"I'd like to talk about your glorious tits, followed by your magnificent ass." He smirks smugly, knowing that she needs him. To fight monsters, but that's a type of need, anyways.

 

"So, you've been enjoying the... romps that your father and I indulge in. Now there's nothing wrong inherently in voyuerism, but the nature of the Drift is..."   

 

He interrupts her, "Amazing. The Drift is amazing. Every time I go in there, with him, I get to see what new tricks you've come up with and Dr. Yates," she wants to knock that smug smirk right off his face with her clipboard, "When I called you a right dirty bitch, that was an understatement." 

 

Her face turns red, but she's not embarrassed. No, she is angry and about to do what someone needed to do a long time ago. "Cadet! Attention!"

 

Muscle memory snaps him to rigid posture before he can even think of another barb. 

 

"Eyes front!"

 

Dr. Yates is holding one of her scarves and he's suddenly thrilled and fearful simultaneously. She walks behind him and starts to place the blindfold over his eyes, he grabs her wrist. 

 

"Listen Cadet. Either you let this play out or you can show your father how chicken you were the next time you Drift..." 

 

He's not scared. He's not. What's the worst she could do? Everything or nothing at all. This is probably one of those stupid trust exercises. Yeah one of those things. 

 

"Do your worst." He drops her hand and she binds the scarf tightly around his eyes. 

 

"At ease Cadet." Chuck assumes that posture as well, linking his thumbs behind his back.

 

"So far, I'm not sure what you're trying to teach me." Then he feels the thick cold plastic of a set of zip-tie handcuffs on his wrists. Ziiiip! He's startled, but still cocky. "Still not sure. I was bad in school." 

 

"You certainly were bad Cadet Hansen. You are rude, insubordinate and disrespectful to your superior officers."

 

"Not my fault they're so hawt. You're quite smoking for an older broad. I know about that birthmark by the way..." 

 

"Always talking and never listening or feeling." Chuck can feel her fingers prying open his belt buckle and dancing over the closure of his pants. Oh yes. I've got this well in  control. But he's still shocked at how efficiently she removes his pants. "Step. Step. Good. You can take orders. We're going to see if you can hold back that mouthy bravado of yours.. " 

 

"Can't. My mouth runs on autopilot. Sorry for--" 

 

He sucks in his breath with a sharp hiss as she drops his shorts to the floor. "Now what am I going to do with this shirt? Oh well, can't be helped." The sound of a pair of scissors snipping up the arms of his shirt, then down the sides, then the cloth falls away and he is left impressively naked. 

 

Chuck feels her fingernails trail over his tanned skin, meandering over the pectorals, tracing the perimeter of his nipples then lightly raking from the lats to his impressive abdominals.  Then they drop lower and her deft fingers wrap around his swollen erect cock, gently tugging at the base. 

 

He nearly spills all over her hands, but she takes them away and he is startled by a hard, sharp smack on his round ass. 

 

She hit me! Not with her hand either. He gulps, "What was that?"

 

"Does it matter? You don't get to come until I tell you to, Cadet Charles Hansen. If you can't demonstrate control in a situation like this, then how can I clear you to fly a nuclear powered vehicle of mass destruction?" 

 

He's about to protest but another smack on the ass takes his breath away. Maybe if I stay quiet she'll stop hitting me and start sucking me. Good plan. 

 

"So, Cadet. Tell me why you're focusing on those particular memories. You have far more devastating ones, I've read your file and talked to your father."

 

Silence. 

 

Another burning strip across his ass, this time right at the junction of his leg. That stings!  

 

"Why do you jeopardize your mission?" 

 

"I--want to be the best. The best at everything." There, that should satisfy the harpy! 

 

Dr. Yates strokes his burning ass then cups his pendulous balls. "You are the top of your class, but you seem to be doomed to failure... because you don't listen. You don't feel.  Tell me what you want to do right now, what if I took off those cuffs?"

 

"First, I'd break whatever you were beating me with."

 

"Then?" 

 

"I don't know..." There's so many things that he wants to feel in person, not as a Drift memory. "I just want... I want, something real. Not someone else's memory. Not his memories. I'm always second class in his eyes. Always a disappointment. And I'll never forgive him for what happened."

 

Dr. Yates wants to hold him, to pull him close like a poor child, but he's not a child. He's a Jaeger pilot with the potential to be one of the best, like Marshall Pentecost or his father Hercules. So instead she rewards him for his honesty by taking the length of him in her mouth, suckling softly on his swollen cock until his legs shake with repressed need. She releases him with a wet slurp.

 

"What do you want to do Cadet? Who do you want to protect? Why are you a pilot?"

 

"I want to protect my nation, I want to save the Earth from the Kaiju, I want to be the best pilot ever. I want to be better than my father and I want you to let me come," his voice breaks in a strangled whisper, "please."  

 

"Good answer. You have permission Cadet." She takes him back into her mouth, then lavishes his spry shaft with the flat of her tongue, licking down to his balls. He trembles with need and not even the palm that she cracks against his ass distracts him from the pleasure of her wet, willing and oh so hungry mouth. 

 

He cries out as his hot semen splashes again the roof of her mouth and nearly falls to the floor. 

 

She guides him to her bunk and releases him from the cuffs. He lays there blindfolded and breathless. 

 

"Do you think you'll be able to keep your sync in the Drift now, Cadet?" Dr Yates asks him. 

 

"Yes Ma'am. Yes Ma'am." 

 

"Good. I'll see you on the flight deck, Cadet."  She leaves Chuck in a sweaty, confused and ecstatic pile on her coarse linen sheets. He'll do anything to please her now. 

 

Like Hercules said, she could be a very persuasive woman.

 


	6. Announcement

The next few weeks were intense even by Shatterdome standards. It was as if all three of them understood how fragile and fleeting their connection was. The rush of hormones, sweat and attraction seemed dangerous, felt exhilarating. 

 

In the Drift though, it was intoxicating.  

 

Herc and Chuck didn't focus on the years of guilt, pain and resentment in the Drift. It was all still there lingering like a festering shadow around the edges of their bond, but it was feeble compared to their shared exploits. 

 

*flash* 

 

Chuck naked on his knees, worshiping at the crotch of Dr. Yates while she pretends to read a scientific journal. So eager to please, so eager to prove his worth. The journal bounces off his head as her toes curl in pleasure. Those same feet tease his cock until it explodes all over his chest. She smears his cum on his skin with her foot and he cleans her toes off with his mouth, licking each toe with the same care for detail that he gives each of his test runs. He will be the best.

 

*flash*

 

Hercules and Dr. Yates sharing a rare cigarette, laughing as the sun sets over the Pacific Ocean. Their finger intertwine and they savor a quiet moment of peace in the salty breeze before the air raid siren sounds. They rush off to the Shatterdome leaving the cigarette smoldering in the sand.    

 

*flash* 

 

Chuck laying beside Dr. Yates in his narrow bunk, petting her hair as she snores loudly and drools on to his shoulder. She smells like clove smoke, shampoo and their mingled sweat. 

 

He was especially good today and had been rewarded with an enthusiastic titty fuck, culminating in spattering his semen all over the good doctor's neck and chin. Usually he falls asleep immediately after their sessions, but this time he just wants to remember this moment. Not to brag in the Drift, although that is a plus, but a memory for himself to cherish. 

 

*flash*

 

The Drift is quiet, the Drift is calm. They move with synchronized brutality, crushing the skull of the monstrous beast in the simulation. They allow themselves a whoop of triumph, then the test is over. This will be a beautiful Jaeger, the lightest and fastest of all the Mark series. They cannot wait until it is completed. 

 

Until then they have a Mark 3 to pilot, Foxtrot Theta, a dependable brute with plasma cannons and a chain sword. 

 

Chuck would like missiles, but the chassis is too compact to consider retrofitting. It just doesn't make sense to him to only have melee weapons, the Jaegers should have a distance attack as well. 

 

"Lovely job gentlemen. Time for some dinner?"  Dr. Yates sits between the two pilots at the cafeteria table They aren't much for casually conversing, it usually breaks down into arguments and shouting. She is happy to be a distraction, even if it means that both of her skirt-clad thighs are being massaged at the same time under the table.

 

She chokes on her water as both of their hands slide up her skirt at the same time. They're still in sync, still aligned. Remarkable. The strength of their bond is strong enough to linger even after the machines are shut off. Dr. Yates wonder if they dream in sync some nights. 

 

"Hey! Dr. Yates! Mind if we sit down?" Newt and Hermann seat themselves at the table without waiting for permission. Social niceties are more of a suggestion than the rule with these two. 

 

"We just wanted to tell you that you've been the best manager we're ever had. You've totally had our back even with that little incident when we flooded Cargo Bay 2. And that time when I exploded Kaiju liver all over the back wall of the testing facility. And that time when I fell asleep on the controls of the Drift simulator. And that time when we got into the paper clip war, which I totally won by the way..." Newton babbles on.

 

"What he means to say is it has been an honor serving with you and we wish you luck in  Seattle. You'll be missed and not just by the technical research division." Hermann nods his head and then grabs Newt's shoulder. "Come now, you still need to clean up what landed on my side of the room. Kaiju groupie." He walks off with Newt in tow without waiting for a reply.

 

Silence. 

 

"Seattle?" Chuck whispers. "All the way over there?" 

 

"Yeah, what gives?" Herc's eyebrows knit in concern and confusion. 

 

"I've been transferred to a new R&D position. We're going to think of new ways to fight the Kaiju... just in case the Jaegers don't work out. I'm sorry. It wasn't my choice. It was an order..." 

 

Herc isn't hungry anymore, he pokes at his food while thinking dark thoughts. 

 

Chuck is always hungry, but he can't taste anything he's eating. It is as flavorless as cardboard. 

 

Dr. Yates smooths her skirt, stands up and takes her dishes to the washing station. 

 

"So." Herc ventures. "I'm going to miss her."

 

"Whatever." Chuck counters, back to his sullen, sulking self. Still a teenager in a hulking man's body. 

 

Both of them are utterly grateful to the siren that sounds. Kaiju attack! And it is their turn this time. 

 

"Good. I feel like hitting something." Chuck mutters. 

 

"Lad, I'm right there with you." 

 


	7. Conclusion

Category 2. Codename Slasher.  A massive green behemoth with tusks and accessory arms. A killing machine with one purpose, lay waste to civilization and destroy humanity. 

 

It doesn't stand a chance. 

 

The Hansen's combined experience, skill and speed transform the bulky old machine into a whirring, slicing dervish of death. They don't even have to use the plasma cannon. 

 

With one last mighty blow, they sever the tusked head from its spine. Kaiju blood explodes in a fountain over the surf and paints the waves florescent blue. 

 

Simultaneously they roar a howl of triumph and share a thought. 

*Sheisleavingtommarow/iknow/wantto/WANT* 

 

Both men smile a predatory grin, amped up by the adrenaline of successful combat, for they have a plan. 

 

 *

 

Dr. Yates blearily steps into her quarters for her last night at the Shatterdome. She was glad to be back to her room even when it was stacked with boxes. How does one person collect so much stuff in a year? At least they'd ship this stuff to her so she could catch a flight tomorrow on the next cargo lift. Jaeger parts, food rations and one severely depressed scientist.  

 

Someone had probably turned her in for fraternization but transferring her was easier than disciplining her or the Hansens. Who was going to risk messing up the sync of the most experienced Jaeger pilot in the fleet? It wasn't like she didn't know that there was the risk of exposure, it was a pretty tight-knit base, but there's always someone looking out for themselves. 

 

Fuck it. She'd messed everything up. Her guts ached with regret and self-loathing. Idiot. Always having to be the smartest person in the room, aren't you?  

 

She didn't want to be alone for her last moments here, but how could she choose? That was part of the problem, they didn't like sharing very much. Sighing, she rubs her eyes and wills away the threatening tears. 

 

Earlier in the day, her techs had thrown her a small party with cupcakes and back pats, but her heart wasn't in it.  It wasn't a celebration, it was an exile.

 

Then the Kaiju hit. She was glued to the sensor screens, collecting as much data as she could, anything to help the fight. 

 

She wouldn't think about the men encased in that two-legged massive tank. No, they were doing their jobs and she knew that they would triumph. They had to. Everyone depended on the, all of humanity. How selfish had she been, endangering that for her own petty pleasures?

 

When the all clear sounded and the retrieval teams headed out for both the corpse and the Jaeger, Dr. Yates promptly threw up her cupcake in her wastepaper basket. Distracting herself with hours of busy work, finally she came back to her quarters.

 

She shuts the door behind her and wishes that she could smoke in quarters. "Goddamnit..." It would be best if she made a clean break, just left tomorrow without a word. Chicken, she berates herself. Stupid coward.

 

"We were waiting for you," two very familiar voices say in unison. 

 

The Hansens, both of them. She can hear her pulse in her ears and she has to remember to breathe. 

 

"You can't just leave like that." Herc says, freshly showered and shaved with that shitty electric razor of his. He's wearing his civvies, a plain white t-shirt and loose khaki shorts.   His blue eyes glimmer as he looks her over, softly smiling.

 

Oh the nights that they have shared, all the stories... She wants to tell him that they'll always be together... maybe even in the Drift, but she can't find the words.

 

"It just wouldn't be right, not after all the time you've put into us." Chuck pipes up, leaning with a insolent slouch in his Jaeger pilot jacket and jeans. "We need to have a proper goodbye. Come over here old lady," he gestures impatiently, "Oh come on!"

 

Dr. Yates smiles ruefully and moves across the room to the younger Hansen. Old lady, indeed. She'll miss his brash enthusiasm and commitment, even under that prickly exterior. All he wants is a life of his own, to be the best he can. She hopes he will get to be the hero he wants to be. 

 

Chuck takes off his jacket and shows her the back. "See?" There is a silver symbol stenciled on the back, a Kaiju head. "Our first kill." 

 

Our. Not my. Our kill. She is so proud of him right now, she leans forward and grabs him in a tight embrace. "I knew you could do it, both of you." She tears up, "The numbers don't lie. I'm so sorry, I've messed everything up..." 

 

Herc hands her something to wipe her eyes, his t-shirt. His hardened chest and shrapnel scarred abdomen is beautifully sculpted in the dim light of her quarters. Oh how she will miss the touch of those experienced, nimble fingers. 

 

He opens his arms for an embrace and folds her into his arms, tightly. Herc finds her lips and kisses her with an hungry urgency, a need to make the moment last for as long as possible. 

 

They kiss with an increasing passion, shutting out the rest of the world in that instant, until Dr. Yates feels Chuck's fingers unzipping the back of her skirt. She nearly breaks out of the embrace, but Herc quirks his eyebrow, holds her fast and says in his deep, rumbling Australian voice, "After all you've done for us, why not? Why not let us say thank you?" 

 

Chuck has stripped her from the waist down, lavishing her skin with caresses and small unexpected nips from his straight white teeth. "Commando again? What will people think?" 

 

He threads his hands through her legs and strokes the wetness that he finds seeping out from her fuzzy mound. "I think this is a yes..." She can hear the smirk in his voice, but also the fondness. Such a young pup.

 

She moans into Herc's mouth and his strong arms hold her upright as her knees start to buckle. His darting tongue and crushing lips consume her mouth as she twitches in delight as Chuck presses his eager cock into her wet cleft, pumping her with slow, steady controlled motions from behind. 

 

"Oh God...." She moans. 

 

"Nope, just me!" Chuck can't resist the quip, it distracts him from the swelling urgently in his balls. Her tight wet tunnel is squeezing him, milking the skin of his shaft. But he controls himself, holds back, nothing matters but her pleasure right now. Never forget me, Chuck thinks. And that's all that matters to him. 

 

Herc manages to lift off her shirt without dropping her and performs his famous one-handed bra removal trick. He clasps her body tightly to him, his chest hair rubbing against her sensitive nipples and she can feel his hot hardness pressing against her thigh. 

 

'Wait.. wait.." Chuck pauses as she stammers. 

 

"I want you both... at the same time."

 

Chuck wraps his arms around her, taking her from his undressing father. Chuck slowly churns his hips enjoying every stroke. 

 

Herc divests himself of his shorts and admires the lady as she groans. He strokes himself gently, prolonging every moment of pleasure. He is really going to miss her. Even those stupid pencils that she wears in her hair.

 

They kneel on the rug, a sweating pile of passion, and Dr. Yates takes Chuck into her mouth. She runs her tongue up and down his shaft, worrying his weeping slit with the tip, rubbing it on her face. Chuck pants until he can't take anymore and has to pull away. "Now, now. You're not getting out of it that easy!" 

 

"Take a breather, Cadet, " she mock orders.  

 

Hercules draws the doctor over to his side and she eagerly starts to suck on his hard cock. The woman's mouth could work wonders, he thought, rolling his eyes back as she teased the thick ridge on the underside of his shaft. She lavished his swollen balls with her saliva, worrying them each in his sack, then wormed a slippery finger into the tight star of his anus. As she gently probed his ass, she shoved as much of his magnificent cock into her mouth as she could. Herc saw stars, and strained to keep from fucking her mouth mercilessly. 

 

Chuck could take no more of this and buried himself up to the hilt in her sloppy wetness.   He ground his hips against her pelvis and hunched over to reach under her, to find her slippery clit. Chuck rubbed the swollen button the way she had taught him to and proved that he was a very attentive student. 

 

Herc gave in first, that wicked tongue beating against his flesh was too wonderful. He groaned mightly as his cum streaked out of his cock in a torrent, running out of Dr. Yates' mouth and dribbling down her face. She pulled her finger out, slowly and Herc fell   to the side, spent and lightly dazed. 

 

"I called it!" Chuck crows in triumph.

 

"You try keeping it up when she does that... Fucking superhuman you'd have to be." 

 

"Now, time to flip over, I want to see your fucking beautiful face." Chuck pulls out with a wet slurp, and arranges the pliant doctor's limbs just so. He kneels in front of her while she lies on her back with her ankles resting on his shoulders. Slowly he pumps her while playing with her breasts, tweaking the nipples until she whimpers. One hand steals down to play with her clit and he's gratified by her moans and sudden gush of wetness.  

 

"Say my name and I'll let you cum." He enjoys her complete submission, her need for him. It makes him feel strong. Powerful. In control.

 

"Chuck, Charles, Cadet. Which one do I have to fucking use?"  

 

Everyone in the room laughs, a warm sensual group chuckle. 

 

Herc moves over to her side and uses his clever tongue on her nipples, licking, nipping and suckling the hard sensitive tips. The sensation shoots like an arrow to her groin, lighting the slow burn that blossoms into a full body spasm, shaking like a leaf as she gives into the pinnacle of lust. 

 

"Oh you right dirty bitch..." Chuck chokes out, then he shudders his load deep with her. He blinks his eyes, trying to clear his vision and feeling a bit woozy at the intensity of his orgasm. 

 

Silence. 

 

Herc spoons Dr. Yates from behind and she lays her head on his arm. Dr. Yates motions to Chuck and she cuddles him from behind.  They doze like that for hours until Dr. Yates wakes up to catch her flight. The men watch her as she freshens up and prepares to catch her flight. She fixes her hair, sticking in her pencils the way she likes. 

 

She kisses Herc fondly, then Chuck and smiles as they both move to hug her at the same time. One last embrace between dear friends. "Visit me in Seattle when this is all over, both of you."  

 

Suddenly, her hair falls down from its bun, her pale blonde hair cascades around her shoulders. Both of the Hansens have claimed one of her pencils. 

 

Herc waggles his eyebrows at her. "Souvenir."

 

Chuck twirls the pencil around his fingers, showing off. "Trophy."  

 

   

THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my little tale. Please let me know if you did!


End file.
